1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of signal carrier tracking, and more specifically, is directed to dynamic switching of carrier tracking loops without loss of tracking information.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A mechanical fastener (for example, MS9880) is intended for use in the construction market. A unit is mounted on a mast on each end of a 'dozer blade. Using Real Time Kinematic (RTK), the position of the 'dozer and the attitude of the blade can be determined. This information is used to update the operator on required levelling needed based on maps of the construction site.
Although the 'dozer itself does not move quickly, the 'dozer blade sees significant, short period dynamic activity as it hits buried rocks or is used to scrape areas. A mechanical fastener (for example, MS9880) mounted on a mast on the ends of the 'dozer blade also experiences significant dynamics, some of which are amplified by the flexing of the mast itself. More specifically, accelerometers mounted on a MS980 unit during development estimated shock pulses in excess of 300 gm/s2 during operation. The accelerations where of short duration and hence significant jerk terms were also present.
The conventional tracking methods originally designed for static receivers performed unreliably with the dynamics present.
What is needed is new tracking techniques that would perform reliably with the dynamics present.